


A Mother's Touch

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuroo's mom left a gaping hole in her son's heart whenever she packed up and left, and the ache from that hole increased every year around Mother's Day. Normally the boy could put away his feeling and choose to be happiness, but that just isn't happening right now. Instead, he allows his own hurt feelings to dictate his actions in hurtful and disrespectful ways. Luckily for him, his best friend has a mother that refuses to sit back and watch Kuroo self-destruct.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma's Family & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	A Mother's Touch

Kuroo Tetsurou hated the month of May. Despite the weather being lovely that the blooming foliage being breathtaking, the month never ceased to make his stomach turn. As he walked the streets all he could see was children walking away with either single carnations or bouquets full of the flower with bright smiling faces. 

It made him sick. 

His mother actually was a long time ago, and the sting of that event had faded in the everyday. However, on certain days Tetsurou could not help but let the ache in his heart take over and the bitterness set in. Mother’s Day was always one of those days, and so were the days leading up to it. 

A buzzing in his pocket caught his attention, and when he looked down, he was greeted with a text from his best friend. Kenma wanted him to bring over a snack and drink, clearly too invested in one of his games to pause it and make his way down to the kitchen. Kuroo almost laughed at the antics, he would have had he been in a better mood. Still, with him being a first year and high school and his best friend still in middle school, it was nice to have an excuse to spend more time together. Which is why Kuroo found himself with a bag full of snacks and a juice that he knew Kenma would scoff at for not being an energy drink. 

“Hello Testu!” 

As Kuroo stepped into his friend’s modest home, he was immediately greeted by the smiling face of Kozume’s mother. “Hello Kozume-san. Kenma asked me to bring him over a snack.” Kuroo held up the plastic bag and attempted a smile despite his heart not being in it. 

“That would be because he texted me asking for a snack and I told him no.” The mom giggled. Tetsurou wanted to laugh with her, but he couldn’t. The only emotion that he could bring himself to feel was contempt, and he was trying his best to push it down “Is something wrong?” Kenma's mom asked. Her voice was genuine, and her eyes were concerned. “Are you feeling okay Testu?” 

“I’m fine.” Was Kuroo’s curt reply. He winced at the sound of his own voice, and his shoulders hunched. He could not believe that he had just spoken that way to a woman he respected. 

Instead of apologizing though, Kuroo decided to try and make his way to his friend’s bedroom. However, his momentum came to a stop whenever a hand grabbed hold of his wrist. “You don’t sound fine dear.” The woman said. “How about we go sit down and talk for a second? Maybe that will make you feel better.” 

Tetsurou had an urge to comply, he wanted to feel better and he trust Kenma's mother, but for some reason he did not seem to feel like he was really in control of his own emotions. “No.” Kuroo hissed as he pulled his wrist out of the woman’s grip. “I came here to give Kenma his food and leave.” 

Before he could take another step though, the hand was back to holding his wrist and this time the grip was harder. “Testurou.” The mother’s tone was sharper now, and her pristine eyebrow was raised in displeasure. “I don’t appreciate your tone. I am trying to help you, so do not be rude.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Kuroo gave a snide reply and tried to pull himself free again, but the mother was able to maintain her hold. 

“This is your last warning young man.” Kozume-san said. “I know you are aware of how disrespect is handled in this house.” 

The anger and bitterness that had been settled in the teenager’s belly all day was starting to come up. He felt like he was on fire and the only thing he wanted to do was to make sure someone else felt as horrible as he did in that moment. “Let me go!” Kuroo yelled. “You aren’t my mom, so you don’t get to tell me what to do!” Kuroo was trying to shake himself free, but it was to no avail. Despite him shooting up in height in the last few months, he was still rather awkward and getting used to his new limbs. Controlling them was still a bit difficult. His father had assured him that it was normal, and that boys always went through an adjustment period whenever they went from 5’6” to 6’0” almost overnight. In this moment though, he wished he had made the adjustment already. “I said let me go!” Kuroo yelled again. 

A shuffling sound was heard from the upstairs as well as a door clicking. “Is something going on?” Kenma whispered as he dragged himself to the edge of the stairs. The boy looked like he had been up for the past nine hours, and it was only 11 in the morning. No wonder his friend had asked for an energy drink, although Kuroo would have just preferred that Kenma took a nap. 

“Testu brought your snacks sweetheart, come down here and get them.”

Kenma followed his mother’s orders, hearing the fake sweet tone and knowing it was best not to ask too many questions. Once he grabbed his bag of goodies, Kenma looked up to his friend and sighed. His mother still had not let go of Kuroo, which meant that this was likely going to be an event rather than a quick discussion. “Good luck.” Kenma whispered as he made his way back of the stairs. 

Kuroo fought the urge to yell 'traitor' after his friend, abandoning him like that was a jerk move. Granted, there were a number of occasions that Kuroo had run up to Kenma's room whenever Kozume-san said that she needed to have a private conversation with her son, so maybe Kuroo didn’t have a leg to stand on with his current annoyance towards his best friend. 

“Are you ready to talk or do you need to yell some more?” Kozume-san asked. Kuroo blushed at the question and turned to pout a little. He was still so angry, and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself onto the floor and have a proper childlike tantrum, because that was likely the only thing that would actually exhaust the horrible feelings in his belly. 

“You’re not my mom.” Kuroo mumbled. Deciding that yelling would probably make the situation worse, even though it is what he wanted to do. 

Kozume-san sighed. “You’re right.” She said, tugging on the boy’s arm so he would look at her. “But I’m the closest thing you’ve got, and I plan on doing right by you.” 

“What?” Kuroo asked. The statement was a small gasp. Had she just said what he thought he just heard? Had she just—

“You heard me young man. Now come with me.” Kozume-san pulled Kuroo forward and then two made their way into the living room. “Are you prepared to talk, or do you need some time to think and calm down?” Kuroo knew what that question was alluding too. ‘Calming down’ was just code for time in the corner, and Kuroo was not about to subject himself to that kind humiliation. He could keep calm; he could talk with her. Anything less would be unacceptable. 

“I’m fine.” Kuroo whispered. 

Kozume-san raised a brow at the boy, clearly not believing the line. “You don’t seem fine. What is bothering you? You are normally such a happy boy.” Kuroo winced at the observation. He had been happier in the last few years. Playing volleyball and getting involved in those science programs his dad enrolled him in kept him occupied and surrounded by people he actually liked. It kept his mind off his mom and her new family. “Sweetheart, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” Kozume-san rested one of her smaller hands on top of his own. 

“I said I’m fine!” Kuroo yelled, shooting up from the couch with his fists clenched. His mind was telling him to stop, Kozume-san was a patient woman, but she would not put up with his bratty behavior for long. Unfortunately, his body and his mouth wasn’t listening. “If I say that I’m fine, then I’m fine! Just leave me alone! It isn’t any of your damned business, anyway, so just drop the subject already! You aren’t entitled to this information anyway! Just stop pretending that you care!” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou you will stop this tantrum right now.” Kozume-san stood from her spot on the couch, arms crossed and sending the boy before her a glare. The first year gaffed for a second. A tantrum. He hadn’t been accused of throwing one of those in years. He was in high school now; he didn’t throw tantrums. “Now, do you need time in the corner to calm down or not?”

“I’m not a child.” Kuroo seethed. 

The woman before him sighed once again and took his wrist, pulling him back down on the couch. “That is where you are wrong.” She said. “And I think you need a reminder of that.” Before Kuroo could protest the woman had pulled him hard enough that he collapsed across her lap on the couch. Given how long the boy was, he was basically just lying across the couch, but Kuroo knew the implications of this position. 

“No.” He said, trying to push himself up. His struggles were met with a strong hand, pushing him right back down into position. 

Kozume never told him that his mom was this strong. Sure, she had squeezed the life out of Kuroo in the past, but he had not expected this kind of strength from such a small human. “You are past the point of having a say in all of this young man.” Kuroo continued to wiggle about, trying to find a way to get up and escape his fate, but his efforts were only met with a series of spanks over his trousers. “Now let’s try having this conversation again, and maybe this time you will be more motivated to give me some serious answers.” Three more spanks fell down on the center of Kuroo’s bottom, causing him to start wiggling again. “What has you so upset today?” Kozume-san asked. 

Kuroo bit back his reply. He didn’t want to talk about this, and he shouldn’t have too. If he wanted to sulk while walking the streets and be bitter, then he could. He shouldn’t have to answer to anyone about it. “I’m not upset.” He said instead, hoping that if he answered the question and was not curt, that he would be spared. 

“I don’t like being lied too.” Kozume-san scolded. The spanks that fell now were harder and the stings were sharper. “If you keep lying to me then I will go get my spoon. Is that what you want?”

“No!” Kuroo yelled. “I’m sorry, please don’t do that.” The boy could feel tears brimming in his eyes. Yes, the spanks hurt, but the tears were more a result of being in this position. His dad had taken him into hand from time to time, but for the most part Tetsurou was a well-behaved child. As long as he was running around or solving problems in those workbooks his dad bought him, Tetsurou wasn’t getting himself into trouble. His attitude only really popped up when his mother was mentioned, so his dad had learned a long time ago to just never talk about the woman. Not that it was a problem for his dad, he didn’t like talking about her either. “I don’t like Mother’s Day!” Kuroo cried out after he was pulled up slightly and his undercurve being targeted with a series of heavy spanks. 

The spanks slowed down slightly and returned to the center of Kuroo’s bottom after his answer. “You are acting out because you miss your mom?” Kozume-san asked. Her spanks were much lighter now, reflecting the sympathy in her voice. 

Kuroo felt the tears pouring out from his eyes. “No,” he sniffed. “I hate her.” After the admission his body began shaking with sobs. In that moment he forgot where he was and what was going on, the only thing he could focus on was the visceral cries leaving his mouth and the snot that was running from his nose. “I hate her for leaving.” He sobbed. 

Kozume-san was quick to react to the breakdown. Somehow the small woman was able to get Tetsurou to stand up and maneuver him back onto the couch so that his top half was lying in her lap, while the rest of his body was sprawled out on the couch. The small hands that had just been raining down smacks were now running through his hair, and the voice that had been scolding him was now humming a lullaby that Kuroo remembered from childhood sleepovers with his best friend. The two of them stayed like that for nearly ten minutes, Kuroo crying and Kozume-san comforting. Once there were no tears left, and the boy was reduced to the occasional sniffle, Kozume-san began to talk. “I’m so sorry sweetheart. You are such a precious boy, and you deserve to have a mom that stayed. I also feel sorry for her,” at those words Kuroo scrunched his nose in displeasure. Kozume-san smiled and gave said nose a light poke. “I feel sorry for her because she walked away from such a talented and brilliant boy. I know that when you grow up, you will do great things, and any mother would be jealous of the woman that gets to go ‘that’s my son’, and your mom walked away from that. I feel bad because she denied herself one of the most wonderful children in the world.” 

Tears welled up again and stung Testurou’s eyes. No one had ever spoken to him that way before. Sure, his father talked about Testurou’s future and his potential, but he hadn’t said it like that. His words hadn’t made Testurou’s heart warm up and his stomach leap. For a second, Tetsurou wondered if this is what having a mom was meant to feel like. He wondered if his mother had stayed, would she be like Kozume-san. He actually hoped not, because if his mom was supposed to be like this, then it was him that was missing out. With that thought the bitter feeling returned. “I hate her.” Tetsurou whispered again. 

“That’s okay.” Kozume-san said, cupping the boy’s face with one of her hands. “But you cannot let her ruin you. Leaving was her mistake to live with, not yours.” 

The teenage boy took about three seconds to decide that throwing himself on top of the smaller woman was a good idea. His long limbs now engulfed her in a hug and his head was resting on one of her shoulders. Kozume-san brought her arms up to hug the boy back and began to slowly rock them back and forth. “You are such a good boy.” Kozume-san whispered. “You are so good.” Eventually the two returned to the couch, Tetsurou laying his head on Kozume-san’s lap. Tetsurou closed his eyes, content to let someone take care of him and finally tired now that all of his emotions had finally been expelled. A few minutes later he opened one of his eyes when he felt the couch dipping and then a body basically laying onto of him. A mop of dark hair is what he was greeted with. Kozume must have been waiting to come down and see his friend and gotten impatient. Oh well, he had said the boy could use a nap anyway. 

The next morning, Tetsurou left a bouquet of carnations on the steps of the Kenma household with a card marked ‘Haha-no-hi’. This was his first Mother’s Day since him mom left that he actually felt okay. This was his first Mother’s Day where he actually felt like he might have a mom. The text he received only twenty minutes later, instructing him to come back confirmed those feelings. That day he made sure to soak up the warm feeling from every kiss Kozume-san gave him, trying to relish in the feeling that he had been missing out on for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story about Haikyuu spanking, Should Have Known Better, but this drabble felt like it deserved a home of its own! I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
